


A Simple Plan

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaeRi, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm sorry already, M/M, who knows if they're famous or not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seungri had come up with a very simple plan to get Youngbae: ask Youngbae to pretend to be his boyfriend.He hadn't really thought ahead to what he would have to do after that.





	1. One

 Youngbae frowns, and Seungri could almost consider it _thoughtful._ In fact, he was definitely going to consider it thoughtful and not any of the other myriad of possibilities (confused, disgusted, uncomfortable, disapproving, weirded out…). He had to, because he really, really hoped that Youngbae would agree to the plan.

“That… explain it again, more facts, less exaggeration.” Youngbae says after a beat of silence that had seemed way too long.

Seungri frowns, doesn’t _want_ to explain it all again (takes umbrage to the fact that Youngbae thought he was exaggerating). “I need you to pretend to be my _significant other_ tonight, and pick me up from the party tonight.” He says, a little petulant, a little annoyed (a little embarrassed).

“And Jiyong wasn’t available for this?”

Seungri makes a loud, offended sound, face twisting just a little. “I didn’t ask him, but maybe I should have if you’re going to be so…” he waves a hand at Youngbae, trailing off. Honestly, though, if the point hadn’t been to get Youngbae to pretend to be his boyfriend he _would_ have asked Jiyong. “At least he’d have probably just _agreed_.” He says, petulant, trying to make a point.

It works, though, because he _knows_ Youngbae.

“No I, I didn’t say I _wouldn’t_ do it, Ri, it’s just- no, don’t look at me like that, of course I’ll help you, I just…”

Seungri gives him a heavy look. “You just thought I was using you as a last resort. I get it, it’s fine.” He says, and Youngbae winces, though really Seungri should be kinder because Youngbae really _doesn’t_ have any reason to believe that Seungri would choose _him_ first for something.

But Seungri isn’t going for _charitable_ right now. He’s had a stupid crush on Youngbae for _years_ and if Youngbae can’t get that he likes _him_ and not Jiyong, then… Well, that’s what this whole plan was about anyway.

“I usually am.” Youngbae says, and Seungri makes a little face, can’t disagree because it’s true, but not for any reason Youngbae might think it’s for.

“Well, you’re not, you’re my first choice, so _please?_ ” he asks, blushing just a little, but hopefully he can bluster through it. “It has to be you, okay?”

Youngbae frowns again, but Seungri knows he’s got him, that he’ll say yes. “I mean, yes, I’ll help you, I said that already just… why do you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend? All your friends know who I am…”

And that’s _exactly_ why it had to be Youngbae, well, that and “they don’t _all_ know who you are. Not everyone knows who we are, hyung.” He says, trying for _almost_ disgusted, and rolling his eyes as well. “A lot of the people at the party tonight won’t know who you are, okay?”

“Alright, alright, if you say so.” Youngbae says, raising his hands, defeated.

Seungri had hoped it would work this easily, had expected to fight for it a little more so really this was a win. A really weird, stupid win and he’s hoping it pays off.

Jiyong thought it would, so maybe that meant that it would, but also; Jiyong wasn’t exactly who one was meant to go to for love advice. That _should_ have been Youngbae, but seeing as the advice he needed was supposed to be _about_ Youngbae…

It was a simple plan, all he had to do was convince Youngbae that he didn’t want to be at the party tonight, and that he needed Youngbae to swoop in and pick him up, pretending to be an extremely caring boyfriend. All of that should be easy, because Youngbae is naturally a lot of those things and the ‘boyfriend’ part can be fixed so long as everything _else_ goes well.

The _everything else_ in this case is the fact that Seungri definitely didn’t want to leave the party early, that he’s going to tell everyone there that he’s got a boyfriend, and that he’s going to need Youngbae to _really_ sell it.

Seungri’s enjoying himself, really is. The party has been going on for three hours now, he’s been here for 2 of those three, and you wouldn’t know he’d missed any part of it. He’d sown the seeds at the beginning, when he’d first arrived, telling everyone he talked to that hi _boyfriend_ was going to come get him later, he couldn’t stay all night. It had come with a lot of people asking why he hadn’t just invited his boyfriend to come, but he’d just shaken his head sadly, said he’s a bit of a homebody…

But Seungri’s well on his way to drunk now, almost forgetting about his plan because he’s enjoying himself dancing and singing and talking. A friend mentions it to him, coming close beside him so he can be heard and asking when the boyfriend was coming, curious, and Seungri frowns, then remembers, but catches himself and makes some excuse about how he’s coming soon… and then he texts Youngbae, a little too drunk to be perfect, but he asks him to come get him.

Youngbae responds back immediately, tells him he’ll be there in 10 minutes, to ‘hang tight’ and that he’d text him. _‘just com uppp, hyung, pleesa?’_  Seungri sends, and then shoves his phone in his pocket and wanders over to get another drink.

His phone buzzes what feels like an hour later, but that’s because he was waiting for it, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, waiting because he’d asked Youngbae to come up instead of just wait for him. He checks it, eyes a little blurry, and then sends back a string of characters that are _supposed to_ spell ‘I’m near the door’ but definitely don’t actually say that. Also, he’s nowhere near the door.

Youngbae finds him, though, a drink pressed to his lips and his body angled away from someone he clearly doesn’t want to talk to. Seungri’s eyes light up when he sees Youngbae, and he reaches out, lips parted in a smile (a clearly _drunken_ one) that Youngbae returns with fondness in his eyes despite the fact that he probably hadn’t wanted to come up.

“Ah, hyung!” he calls, and Youngbae takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled closer. Seungri leans closer to Youngbae once he’s in range, and smiles up at him, the person in front of him almost forgotten about. “You found me.” He says, almost adoring but for the fact that he’s fairly wasted. Youngbae’s smiling at him, kind and sweet, and it makes Seungri’s stomach flip, and he wants to introduce Youngbae now, show him off. “This is Youngbae, my boyfriend…” he says, listing off a couple of other things as well, introducing the person he’d been half-listening to when Youngbae had appeared, and Youngbae smiles, shakes hands, nods…

And then Seungri is introducing him to other people, bringing him around the room, leaning heavily into him for support because everything’s a little spinny and he doesn’t even have a drink anymore because Youngbae took it away while slipping an arm around his waist so he couldn’t even complain. He’s happy to be this close, to have Youngbae supporting him, and he’s too drunk to worry if _Youngbae_ cares about maneuvering him around the party so he can tell everyone they’re dating (he can see that you’re drunk, he knows you can’t help it).

Youngbae does, eventually, stop their tour around the party. He excuses them from the room, Seungri pouting and closer than he should be (not any closer than he’s ever been before, though) and leads Seungri out and down to the car, warm and sweet and smiling and _god_ but Seungri wants this all the time, needs it, probably doesn’t deserve it but… But Youngbae is so sweet like this.

Youngbae opens the car door and tries to help Seungri up, but he refuses to go. “We gotta get you home, Ri.” Youngbae murmurs, placating, as Seungri whines.

“But if I go home you won’t be my boyfriend anymore.” he says, unhappy and quiet, but not quiet enough that Youngbae didn’t hear it.

Youngbae stops, and it’s clear (to anyone not seeing double) that he’s running over the past 20-30 minutes of the night. “You won’t see most of them again for a while…” he says, slow and trying to understand still, and Seungri makes a huffy, unhappy sound, and loudly and clumsily gets into the car.

“So?” he says, as Youngbae stands in front of the open door, holding onto it with one hand, staring at Seungri. “Jus-just take me home.” He says, unhappiness clear in his pout, arms crossed over his chest, and Youngbae can’t think of anything to say, clearly, because he carefully closes the door and moves around to get into the driver’s seat.

The onslaught of unhappiness is quick and sudden and very jarring, but Seungri is drunk, so it’s to be expected. Youngbae talks to him on the ride home, quiet and calm an reassuring, but it’s missing something, or there’s something else, but Seungri’s brain can’t really lock onto what it is, which is frustrating because if he were _sober_ he’d be all over it, knows he would be.

When he wakes up in the morning he’ll run over everything he did wrong tonight to make this plan not work; number 1 on the list will be _getting drunk_.


	2. Two

Number 1 on the list of reasons why his plan went wrong is, indeed, getting drunk. Of course, he could probably have reasoned that getting drunk would _help_ but it clearly hadn’t and so…. And so number 2 on his list is not having a clear plans for what to do _after_ Youngbae had arrived. He’d done a good job, he thought, of holding onto Youngbae and keeping him close and treating him like he really was a boyfriend. The problem he’d had was _follow through_ so really, he reasons, head pounding as he stares at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom, he just needs to think of a clear plan.

His clear plan ends up consisting of asking Youngbae to pretend to be his boyfriend for _another_ event, and this time _not_ getting drunk (maybe a little tipsy, that’s allowed), but maybe…

The event drops itself into Seungri’s lap like a gift from on high. Or like his phone falling from his fingers because he’s burned himself on his ramyeon while reading the email. He’d been invited to a gallery opening of sorts, that would be more like a small meet and greet and… he can bring a plus one.

“Hyung, please?” he asks, like he can’t remember how the previous engagement had ended (he’d been drunk, he can pretend that). “Some of the guys from the last party will be there.” He’s pouting over the phone, and he hopes it works, that Youngbae will agree.

There’s silence for a second, then a sigh like Youngbae is running his hand over his face, and Seungri wonders what Youngbae is _actually_ thinking. “It’s not tonight, is it?” He asks, and Seungri grins, very pleased.

“No, it’s Friday, 2 days from now. Do you have a suit? Or like a nice shirt? No, I’m not being rude.” He’s talking a little fast, ignoring Youngbae trying to speak just in case Youngbae takes back his partial agreement. “I’ll be wearing black and white, don’t clash with me, you’ll pick me up, right?” and then he’s off the phone, very pleased with himself and his burgeoning plan.

On Friday he leaves Jiyong on speakerphone to be yelled at while he dresses, because it’s easier to deal with that way, and Jiyong’s just being sensitive.

“He agreed to come, and he’s picking me up. Do you know what he’s wearing?” He asks when Jiyong pauses in his rant. Jiyong mutters a few things and Seungri frowns. “I know he always looks good, and I’m not, I’m not being inconsiderate…”

But now Seungri wonders if he’s pushing Youngbae too much, though he can’t imagine how or why because… because if Youngbae _doesn’t_ like him, then he’s just being possibly mildly annoying, and if he _does_ like him then it shouldn’t be an issue…. But since Jiyong won’t give him any other information, it’s not like he can figure that out.

It would almost have been better, Seungri knows, if Youngbae had met him at the event rather than picked him up. It would probably have been less awkward at the start if Seungri had been able to get comfortable in the room first without having to also contend with Youngbae feeling awkward as he stands beside him, not sure how much contact is too much, and not sure how he should act in general. If he’d have come to meet Seungri, Seungri could have led, but like this… it’s not easy.

“All Seungri does is talk about you, so I’m glad we’ve finally been able to meet.” One of his friends says, and Seungri doesn’t care which one it is (not looking because he’d turned to grab a drink from the nearby table), trying desperately not to spit his drink out before turning back. There’s no blush on his cheeks but it’s close.

“Ah, from what I understand, you’re not in town often.” Youngbae says, smooth and simple like that will answer the unspoken question of why they haven’t met, and the only reason Seungri’s cheeks aren’t flaming is because he has better control of himself than that. There’s an awkward smile on his face though, like he’s ready to jump in at any point to very unhelpfully try to change the topic.

His friend shakes his head, and Seungri notes who it is and feels even more mortified; this is who he’d spent many a drunken night while abroad with because he looks like Youngbae just enough that when he’d shown Jiyong a picture of him, he’d laughed for 15 minutes off and on before telling him to get a life. Not that they’d ever really _done_ anything together, just… just they’d gotten close because drunk Seungri liked to pretend he was Youngbae, and that’s horribly embarrassing.

“I’m glad for the chance, anyway, as you’ve been together a while.”

Seungri doesn’t close his eyes as Youngbae’s interested gaze turns on him, despite the warm dump of horrible embarrassment that rushes through him; he _does_ turn red, however. “You’re not supposed to _tell_ him that I talk about him that much.” He manages to say, embarrassment showing through just a little, “He gets all superior and pleased with himself, see?” He says, gesturing at the almost amused look on Youngbae’s face with his glass of champagne.

His friend laughs good-naturedly, a mischievous look in his eyes ( _please don’t tell him anything_ actually _embarrassing_ ). “Ah, I apologize, Ri, I was just so excited to meet him for _real_ you know?” He says, nudging him with his elbow and Seungri’s smile is a little tight, and Youngbae steps a little closer, hand reaching for the champagne glass and stealing it gently from him.

Youngbae brings the glass to his lips, and Seungri’s attention has been diverted, which is both excellent and horrible as now he’s paying attention to Youngbae’s _mouth_. “Don’t apologize, he’s just upset that he knows all my friends and can’t catch me out.” He says, eyes remaining on Seungri in a look that makes Seungri have to look away and affect a sigh of annoyance to cover.

“See? Superior and pleased with himself.” He says, and his friend laughs once more and leaves them with a little waggle of his eyebrows.

Seungri is _mortified_ though. He’d hoped that he could segue into them dating for real later, like after the party, when he’d gotten Youngbae just a little drunker, or he himself was a little drunker. Thought he’d never have to bring up the fact that when he’s away he likes to pretend, in his own head, that they’re dating. He’d only ever made the mistake of pretending it out loud to the friend who’d just ruined this whole thing for him.

“Do we need to talk about this, or would you prefer to ignore it.” Youngbae says, far too close, and far too perceptive for Seungri’s liking.

He steals his glass back and downs the rest of its contents to cover his mouth for a moment. “Both.” He says, far more truthfully and quietly than intended.

Youngbae nods, just almost out of sight as Seungri isn’t looking at him still, and takes the glass to set it down before taking Seungri’s elbow and maneuvering them around the table and out of the room. “Now, then.” He murmurs at some point between his hand taking Seungri’s elbow and when they’ve made it out the door.

“I’d prefer never.” Seungri mumbles, face going red now, can’t stop it now that he’s not got a bunch of people to impress.

Youngbae makes a little sound. “I don’t believe that.” He says, though Seungri really _does_ but only because he’s not in charge of the situation like he’d hoped he would be.

When they’re in the car Youngbae turns to him, the look on his face gentle. “Your friend wasn’t lying, if he had been you wouldn’t be so embarrassed.” He says, quiet, and Seungri flushes anew.

“He shouldn’t have said anything, he… Ah-“ Seungri cuts himself off, looking down, trying to organize his thoughts to decide how he wants to handle this.

“But he did, and we’re here now.” Youngbae says, not unkind. “Is this why it had to be me? Because you’d already told them we were dating?” He asks, but even as he says it, Seungri can tell he knows that’s not right; because why would Seungri have already told them _who_ it was?

Seungri considers his options, but the only option that might get him what he wants is the brazen one, so… “It had to be you because I wanted it to be you.” He says, “and they, he, thought we were already dating because I… I sometimes pretend we are when I’m with people I think will never meet you.” It’s horribly painful to say, but he somehow manages it without dying.

Youngbae is quiet for a while, too long maybe, or maybe Seungri is just projecting all his horrible thoughts onto the moment and nothing is actually an issue and Youngbae is just-

“Well, that explains how Jiyong has been acting the past few weeks.” Youngbae says, thoughtful, maybe a little confused still. “But, but if you wanted to, if you liked me, why didn’t you say?” And this sounds a little pained, strained, like he’d really thought about this.

“Because I didn’t, because you’d have laughed at me and wouldn’t have believed me. All we do is, is tease each other.” He says, a little forceful.

Youngbae blinks, confusion and surprise and a little bit of pain on his face. “I thought you didn’t like me, that you liked Jiyong, or something, I, it hurt to think that you-“

Seungri has poor impulse control, or so he’s been told on a variety of different occasions. This situation right here is one that would bring it out in him. He can’t listen to Youngbae stutter out his confused feelings any longer so he shuts him up with an awkwardly forceful kiss that ends when Youngbae makes a sound of soft surprise.

“I had hoped that, that someone would tell us to _prove_ that we were dating, and we’d have to kiss to prove it or something and…”

“And this was a poorly thought out plan. You watch too many dramas.”

Seungri sticks his tongue out at Youngbae, “So are we dating or are you turning me down?”

Youngbae rolls his eyes, smile returning with a slightly teasing edge. “I dunno, kiss me again, the first one wasn’t very good.”

Seungri makes an almost enraged sound that’s mixed, somehow, with a laugh, and grabs Youngbae by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. “Maybe you should _help_.” He says, before pressing their lips together, still a little more forceful than necessary, but this time there’s more finesse, this time…

This time Youngbae presses into it and kisses him like he means it, wants it, needs it. And that’s exactly what Seungri had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing Baeri's with ambiguous endings so I'm promising you right now that not only will this have a 2nd chapter, but I'm going to sit down and write a completely different Baeri with whatever theme/au/style the first person who comments asks for.


End file.
